This invention relates to a support for spherical objects stacked in a pyramidal configuration as well as a device and method for such stacking. It also relates to a tray device for carrying spherical objects such as golf balls.
It is known in the prior art to place spherical objects in the form of a pyramid on a support. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,201,441 shows a tray 1 with perforations 5 for this purpose. A device for stacking pool balls in the form of a truncated pyramid is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,773. A display device for stacking spherical objects is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,083,973.
The prior art does not provide a tray device for transporting spherical objects. Neither does the prior art afford a method of placing spherical objects in a pyramidal configuration or a device for accomplishing it.
It is an advantage of the invention to provide a tray member for transporting spherical objects in a pyramidal configuration.
It is another advantage of the invention to provide a filling device for stacking spherical objects in a pyramidal configuration on a support.
It is yet another advantage of the invention to provide an improved method for stacking the spherical objects on a support.
It is still another advantage of the invention to provide a carrying tray and filling device for golf balls which affords automatic filling.
It is yet another advantage of the invention to provide a tray member and filling device of the foregoing type which are economical to manufacture, and in the instance of the filling device and tray member, are easy to use.